Around a Ship in 60 Days
by lissa x suee
Summary: Ars Amatoria Challenge. 60 Jason/Kim drabbles.
1. Closer

**A/N: Well, this is my first challenge! I figured it was appropriate, since Ars Amatoria is closing! :( But, here's the first! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Power Rangers.**

**Takes place after "The Letter."**

**Closer**

Kim Hart was laying on her bed, flipping through a magazine, a bowl of popcorn on her bed. She was wearing her old pink flannel pajamas and her fluffy pink slippers, and her hair was in twin French braids. Why? Because she and some of the other girls on her floor-Polly, Jordan, and her roommate, Veronica-were having a pajama party in her room, complete with nail polish, pillow fights, and cheesy romance movie. The movie of the night was When Harry Met Sally. Veronica was in the shower, and Polly and Jordan weren't there yet. As she read about how to get perfect cuticles, her cell phone rang. She threw a piece of popcorn in her mouth, then answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kim!" her best friend, Jason Scott said on the other end.

"Jase! Hey!"

"How are you?"

"I'm great! And you?"

"Pretty good. Kinda missing home."

"Yeah, speaking of which, how are you calling me right now? Aren't calls from Switzerland to America, like, really expensive?"

"Kim-"

"Seriously, Jase! Are you crazy? Your parents are gonna KILL you!"

"Kim-"

"My GOD, you must have a death wish!"

"KIM!"

"What?"

"I may be closer than you think." At that moment, there was a knock on Kim's door. Figuring it was either Polly, Jordan, or a keyless Veronica, she went to the door and opened it. She was looking down at her slippers when she opened the door, then heard a deeper voice than she was expecting. "Surprise."

Kim looked up to see none other than Jason Scott, grinning like a five-year-old on Christmas morning. "Jason!" she yelled, a smile as big as his on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago," he said. At that moment, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers briefly. When he pulled back, he looked at her, waiting for her reaction.

Kim simply smiled and said, "What took you so long?" She pulled his face back down to hers and kissed him, this time with more passion. When they separated, she smiled and bit her lip, then looked down and she realized what she was wearing. "Oh my God!" she yelled, tugging at her braids. "I'm a mess!"

Jason chuckled. "No, I like it." He twirled one of the braids around his finger. "I like you better like this, anyways."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Al natural," he said, still smiling. "When you're not trying so hard."

She frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" he said quickly, holding his hands out in front of him. "I like you no matter how you look. This look's just my favorite."

She kept frowning for a second, then when she couldn't take it anymore, she broke out into a grin again. "I'm just kidding, Jase," she said, punching him in the shoulder. "Now, get out of here! I'm having a girls' night!" She pushed him out the door and closed it behind her, barely able to conceal the smile that wouldn't be leaving her face for quite a while.


	2. Song

******Takes place during and after _The Song of Guitardo_.**

**Song**

A song. She wrote him a fucking song. Great. Just fan-fucking-tastic.

I've known this girl for as long as I can remember, and she's writing songs for a guy she met, what? A month ago? She's never written me a song…

Wait. That's not completely true. She wrote a poem about me when we were six years old. _Jason Scott, Jason Scott, sat inside a really big pot. There were eggs and fish heads and pumpkin guts, and, of course, Jason's really big butt._ The big butt song followed me around for the next four years. This song she wrote for Tommy is a million times better than the big butt song, obviously. It's heartfelt, it's loving, it doesn't make fun of his ass…well, I guess asking her to prom is out!

Isn't it awesome when the girl you've been in love with since fourth grade is in love with someone else? I mean, I've listened to her blather on about other boys, Richard Jennings, Tobey Fisher, Maxsim Kudovorich, the Russian exchange student, and now, Tommy Oliver. _Oh Jason, he's soo dreamy! Oh Jason, I hope he asks me to the dance! Oh Jason, Tommy and I kissed! _I've been slowly making my way towards more than friends, and then this fucking "Martial Arts God" comes along and destroys all my hard work!

Oh great, they're staring into each other's eyes now, looking all lovey-dovey. It's making me loveSICK, pun intended.

What does she see in this guy, anyways? I mean, his hair is longer than HERS! What self-respecting girl wants to date a guy who has longer hair than her? Apparently the only girl I want to date.

I need to get out of here. I can't take it anymore. I stand up and leave after her song is over. I hear her voice calling after me, but I don't give a shit anymore. Let her have her precious Tommy. Let her be with him until the day some other chick comes along and he throws her to the curb. When she comes crying to me, I won't be there. I'm done. Done with always being second best, done with always being the "big brother" or the "best friend." I walk out of the youth center with my pride intact. That is, until I hear the door open and close behind me. I turn around and see her standing there. I roll my eyes, then turn around and keep walking. She yells my name again. I stop and turn around. "What do you want?" I ask, acid dripping from my voice.

"Why did you run out like that?" She sounds so naïve.

"Are you serious?" I ask. She still looks confused. "Kim, I've been in love with you since fourth grade."

She looks surprised. What a shock. "R…Really?"

"Yes, Kim. And if you weren't so caught up in yourself, maybe you'd have noticed, but I'm done now. I'm tired of trying and failing when it comes to you. Goodbye, Kimberly." With that final word, I turn around and walk away. I ignore her when she calls my name. I ignore her when she tries to talk to me in the hallway during school. I ignore her calls and I ignore her when she comes over to talk to me. I ignore her for weeks. I ignore her until I can't take it anymore, and then I leave for the Peace Conference.


	3. Let Me Tell You A Story

**The rangers are about five or six years old.**

**"Let Me Tell You A Story"**

Jason Scott carried his best friend, Kim Hart, into her house, closely followed by Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, and Billy Cranston. Tears were streaming from Kim's eyes. Kim's mom walked in to figure out what all the commotion was about, and a worried look spread across her face instantly. "What happened?"

"Kim fell off the monkey bars and scraped up her leg, Mrs. Hart," Trini said.

Mrs. Hart walked over to her crying daughter and examined the damage. "Alright, I can take it from here. You kids can go home." Zack, Trini, and Billy left, but Jason stayed. "Jason, honey, don't you want to go with your friends?"

"Kim is my friend, Mrs. Hart. I want to make sure she's okay."

"Well, she can always give you a call later."

"No," he said firmly, "I'm staying."

Mrs. Hart shrugged, then turned around to walk to the bathroom. Jason followed her, still carrying Kim. Mrs. Hart put the seat cover down on the toilet, and Jason set Kim down gingerly. He held her hand while Mrs. Hart examined Kim's leg closer. "We're going to have to put some iodine on this, Kimmy."

"No!" she yelled, a terrified look on her face. "It'll hurt!"

"Kim, it can't hurt nearly as much as this did!" He lifted up his shirt slightly to show off a scar that stretched from his right side to his belly button.

Kim's eyes widened. "Whoa! How'd that happen, Jason?"

He smiled slightly as he began telling his story. "Well, I was training for my first karate competition, you know, just some of the basics. Everyone else had left already, and my dad was a little late picking me up, so I was just waiting outside the dojo. Then, out of nowhere, five real live ninjas appeared!"

"Five!"

"Five! They all started circling around me, looking almost like vultures getting ready to eat the body of a dead animal. One came in and aimed a flying tornado kick to my head, but I ducked easily. Being short has it's advantages." Kim giggled a little, then waited for Jason to continue his story. "So, that one was knocked out from when his head hit the ground, but there were four more! So I crouched down and spun around with my leg out, and I knocked all of them down! One of them flipped back up and started coming towards me, but before I could take him out, a spaceship came out of the sky and abducted me!"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Really, Jason?"

"Really! So, there I was, on an operating table, with these green, slimy aliens standing over me. The held a scalpel over me, and then I remember feeling a pain so bad that I passed out!" Kim gasped. "When I woke up later, I saw my liver in a jar across the way, and I had this scar."

"Jason."

"Yes?"

"You're lying."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"How would you know, anyways? You weren't there."

"Because, you can't live without your liver!" Jason opened his mouth to speak. "And," she said before he could argue, "your liver is up here." She pointed to her upper chest.

Jason sighed in defeat. "Okay, I lied." Kim nodded, satisfied that she won the argument. "But you didn't feel a thing, did you?"

Kim looked down at her leg to see it all bandaged up. Her mother smiled at her. "All done! Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Mrs. Hart left the bathroom, and Kim looked up at Jason and smiled. She couldn't have asked for a better best friend.


	4. Why?

******Set sometime after Zeo.**

**Why?**

"Why?"

That's all she said, and that's all she needed to say. Her eyes said everything else.

Her chocolate brown eyes tore through me. They had always been able to see right through me, but this stare was menacing. She barely blinked, so I had to face the pain and distrust she felt every second.

"Why?" she asked again.

I couldn't speak. It was like her eyes were hypnotizing me. She blinked and I came out of my trance. "Uh…I don't know?"

She slapped me across the face. Hard. I rubbed it gingerly, knowing full well I deserved it. "You don't know? You don't know why you slept with another girl? EMILY for that matter!"

Well, at least she was talking again. I would rather get yelled at than have to face the intensity of her stare. "Kim, it was a mistake. I know I really fucked up-"

"WELL!" she said, interrupting me. "THAT'S the understatement of the century!"

"Kim, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time, Jason. When you ripped the head off my Barbie, sorry was okay. When you bumped into me in the lunch room and made me spill food all over myself, sorry was okay. Sleeping with another girl and saying you're sorry is NOT okay."

"Kim, it won't happen again."

"Damn RIGHT it won't happen again! At least, not to me. I don't fucking CARE what you do to another girl. In the words of Carrie Underwood, 'The next time that he cheats, you know it won't be on me.' I'm DONE, Jason."

"Kim, just give me another chance!"

"Why should I give you another chance? It shouldn't have happened in the FIRST place! When you showed up in Florida, when I said yes after all those countless times you asked me out, when I BROKE UP WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" She took a breath and rubbed her temples. "That meant that I was ready to commit to you, and nobody else."

"One more chance, that's all I ask!"

Kim shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jason. I can't commit to you again until I trust you again." She turned around and started walking away.

"But how can I prove that I'm trustworthy if you break up with me?" I yelled after her.

She turned around and shrugged, still walking backwards. "I don't know. Figure it out, Mr. Hot Shot."

And that was that. Just like that, she walked out of my life. All because of a stupid mistake that I made while intoxicated. I tried numerous times to win her back. I gave up drinking altogether, I turned down every girl that tried to make a move, even if Kim was nowhere in sight. She was the one girl I wanted to be with, and now, she was the one girl I couldn't have.


	5. One Moment

******Set when the rangers are sixteen. (Not sure when Tommy came into the picture, but he's not in it here.)**

**One Moment**

One moment. That's all it took. One moment for us to succumb to our teenage urges, one moment for the condom to break, one moment for the plus sign to appear on the pregnancy test.

That's all life is, though. A bunch of moments squashed together, all leading to the next, based on the choices you make. Sometimes I think about those choices. What if I had gone down the other fork in the road at that moment? What if I had gone to a movie with Trini, instead of Jason? What if I had never gone up to Jason and introduced myself when we were eight, and had kept talking to Cindy Ryans, instead? What if I had decided to live with my dad instead of my mom? What ifs didn't help me now, though. All they did was make me more emotional.

I walked out of the bathroom, test in hand. Trini stood outside the door, waiting. I couldn't speak, though. I was sixteen years old, and I was pregnant with my best friend's baby. She took the test from my hand, and I felt tears start to pour down my face as I slid down the wall to the floor. Trini sat down on the floor next to me. She put her arm around me, and I just cried into her shoulder, soaking her shirt. We sat there like that for what seemed like forever, until she finally spoke. "You have to tell him, you know."

I nodded, the tears finally starting to slow down. "Not yet, though. I need a little bit."

"Kim," Trini started, "it's better to do it sooner, rather than later. The longer you wait, the harder it's going to be."

"I know," I snapped. I felt bad about that, but I think it was the hormones. "I need a few minutes to compose myself, though. I don't want to break down over the phone."

"Do you really think this is something you can tell him over the phone?"

I shook my head. "No. But I still don't want to break down when I ask him to come over."

Trini nodded, and we sat there in silence for a little bit while I pulled myself together. When I finally felt myself able to talk without bursting into tears, I took a breath, then pushed myself up off the wall. I walked slowly down the hall to the phone, pulling Trini with me by the hand. Once we got there, it felt like it took me twenty minutes to pick up the phone. "Are you sure you don't want me to ask him to come over?" Trini asked.

I shook my head. "No. I have to do this myself." She nodded, and I dialed the oh-so-familiar number. The phone rang three times before Jason's mom picked up. "Hi, Mrs. Scott. Is Jason home?"

"Yes, but he's doing homework right now."

"May I speak with him? It'll just take a moment."

"Sure. Let me get him for you."

I looked at Trini, taking deep breaths. It was just another moment of life, a very important one. When I heard the voice of my baby's father, I squeezed Trini's hand and took a breath. The moment had come, and it would be over before I knew it. "Hey, Jase. Listen, we need to talk. Can you come over here? It's really important."


	6. Quest

******Set when the rangers are thirteen or fourteen.**

**Quest**

**JASONPOV**

"Are you ready for your quests tonight, young knights?" Zack said, standing in front of the two of us in the tree house, me and Billy.

"Aren't we getting a little old for this, Zack? We've been doing this since we were six," I said.

"Ah, but when we were six, we had quests for dragons and buried treasure! This quest will be entirely different!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, what's the quest for tonight?"

"Jason, you shall bring me…the panties of Kimberly Ann Hart!"

Billy's mouth dropped open, and I just stared at him. "Sorry, no can do," I said.

"And why not, o' valiant knight?"

"You know why," I said, glancing around nervously, just in case someone was listening. Zack knew I'd had a crush on her since third grade.

Zack smirked. "Why do you think I gave you this specific quest?" O shot Zack a look, and if looks could kill, Zack would've been dead three times over. Zack held up his hands in a sign of truce. "Jase, she's at Trini's for a sleepover. Relax, and don't karate chop my head off!"

I rolled his eyes. "Fine," I said as I moved to the door of the tree house. "Be back in a few."

I snuck across Zack's yard and down two blocks, where Kim lived. I easily located her bedroom window, then shimmied up the drain pipe. I pushed up the window and climbed in quietly. I was safely in the room and let out a sigh of relief. "Jason Lee Scott, what the heck are you doing here?" Shit. I turned around to see Kim standing there, arms crossed, tapping her foot. "Well?"

"Well…you see…"

"Let me guess," she interrupted, "you're a sleepwalker, and do this all the time. At Zack's, Billy's, Trini's, everyone's. You can't help it."

Dammit. She knew my excuses too well. "No…"

"Then what, Jason? What other ridiculous, made-up excuse could you possibly have for why you're in my room at this time?"

"Why are you even here?" I asked, then slapped myself internally.

"Uh…I live here?"

"But, you're supposed to be sleeping over at Trini's tonight…?"

"She got food poisoning at the restaurant she went to. Now, why are you in my room?"

I closed my eyes. I guess the truth was the only way to go at this moment. I took a deep breath, then just said it. "I need your underwear."

I opened my eyes and looked at Kim. She had a confused, incredulous expression on her face. "W…what?"

"Zack made me go on a 'quest' for your panties."

The incredulous look was still on her face. "I thought you stopped going on 'quests' three years ago?"

"I know," I said, running a hand through my hair, "but he was very insistent that I do this."

"Why?"

Shit. I was hoping she wouldn't ask. "Uh…no reason."

Kim smiled, then went over to her dresser and opened up the top drawer. She pulled out a pair of lacy pink panties, and handed them to me. "I'm gonna need these back."

"Of course," I said, closing my hand around them. "I'll bring them right back."

I turned around and started heading for the window. "Jase?"

I turned around. So close to freedom! "Yeah?"

"Are you sure Zack didn't give you this quest because you have a crush on me?"

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. "Uh…no. He just wanted to humiliate me." I then turned around and climbed out the window.

**KIMPOV**

I watched him shimmy down the drain pipe and hastily run down the block towards Zack's house. I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore, and then I sighed. "Too bad." I closed my window and walked away. Maybe someday…


	7. Match

**Takes place sometime after The Green Candle and before The Power Transfer.**

**Match**

"Do I have to do this?" Jason asked Zack. They were in the Youth Center, sitting at a table with Billy and Trini.

"You know how much I'd like to say no," Zack said, staring at the piece of paper in front of him, "but it's our 'assignment'" Zack rolled his eyes, and Trini slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow!" he yelled, rubbing the back of his head gingerly. "What was that for?"

"Just be quiet and do it, Zachary," Trini said. She grabbed her paper and walked to a table at the other end of the Youth Center.

The boys looked down at the paper. In big black letters on the top of the page were the words "Matchmaker Survey." Jason rolled his eyes. "Why do we need to fill out this dumb survey?"

"Wow, someone's cynical," Zack said with a smile.

"Yeah, because I have no reason to be," Jason said, frowning. He glanced at a table a few over from them at Tommy and Kim, sharing an ice cream. "Whatever, let's just do this." Jason picked up his pencil and stared at the paper some more, before he started writing.

**FOURDAYSLATER**

"Don't forget to check the bulletin board to see who your perfect match is!" An overly peppy voice said over the intercom. Jason rolled his eyes, wondering who he got stuck with. "And don't forget to bring that lucky guy or gal to the dance tomorrow night!" With that final thought, the announcement was over, and the bell rang. Jason gathered his books in his arm, then walked out of the classroom.

As he walked past the bulletin board on the way to his locker, he saw a swarm of girls surrounding it. Zack waved him over from the other side of the hallway. "Hey, Jase!"

"Hey, Zack-man! Some hall party we got going on here, eh?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, some people have no self control."

Jason nodded, agreeing. The crowd started dying down, and the two stepped forward to glance at the board quickly. "Who'd you get paired with?" Jason asked. "Angela?"

Zack shook his head. "Trini!" Jason blinked at him a couple times. "I know! Weird, right?" Jason nodded, then looked at his own name. When he saw who it was, he dropped his books. "Hey, man, are you okay?" Jason nodded again. "Who'd you get paired with?"

"Hey, Jase," another voice said from behind them. The two turned to see none other than Kimberly Hart standing there. "So…"

"So…" Jason said.

"I guess we're 'perfect matches,'" she said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So…should we go to the dance together?"

Jason shrugged. "We're supposed to, but we don't have to if you want to go with someone else-"

"No, we'll go together," she interrupted, smiling shyly now. "Pick me up at 7?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, see you then."

Kim nodded and walked away. Jason watched her until she turned the corner. Zack punched him in the arm. "Dude! You're going to the dance with Kim!"

Jason smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess I am." But then, the smile turned into a frown. "There's just one problem: Tommy."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Jase, it's a dance! Anything can happen at a dance."


	8. Color

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the long hiatus, I really didn't mean for it to last for that long. I kinda repel technology, and after my flash drive died, my computer crashed...but the hiatus is officially over, so YAY! :D Enjoy!**

**Takes place sometime during high school, before Tommy came.**

**Color**

Kimberly Hart sat on a stool in front of her easel. She was painting something very carefully, oblivious to everything around her. Next to her, her best friend, Jason Scott, stared at her with an eyebrow raised. Kim painted one last line, then sighed as she stared at her painting. Jason smiled at her. "Satisfied, Picasso?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Not even close." She turned her easel to face him, and showed off a badly drawn stick figure in black paint.

Jason laughed. "I guess your creativity ends with the guitar."

"Well, let's see your painting, Michelangelo." Jason turned his easel to face her, and showed off a badly drawn stick figure dog colored in brown. "You have no room to talk, Jason Lee Scott. Your painting's as horrible as mine!"

"At least mine has color."

An evil grin spread across Kim's face. "Oh, so you like color, huh?" She picked up a clean paintbrush and dipped it in the pink paint, then started walking towards Jason.

"Uh…what are you doing with that?"

She stood in front of him and held the paintbrush up, then put a stroke of pink across his nose. "How about that color?" she asked with a giggle.

Jason looked at his easel and picked up a paintbrush, then dipped it in the red paint. "Well, I'm more of a fan of this color." With that, he put a stroke of red across her cheek.

After that, an intense and epic war ensued, paintbrushes coming from every direction of all different colors. When the teacher finally intervened, the two looked like human rainbows.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Diaz said, looking between the two of them with a look of shock and disgust on her face. The entire class went silent and stared at the paint covered duo. Billy and Trini looked a little scared, while Zack was trying his best to hold in his laughter.

Kim bit her lip. "Uh…we like color?"

Mrs. Diaz, almost fuming, walked swiftly back to her desk and scribbled out a pass. "Jason Scott. Kimberly Hart. Principal's office. Now."

Jason reached out a paint covered hand and grabbed the pass. The two walked out of the room, then waited until the door behind them was closed before they both burst into laughter. After a little bit, the two settled down a little and wiped the tears away from their eyes, then headed towards the principal's office, grinning ear to ear. The afternoon of detention they got didn't even bother them, because it was definitely the best art class ever.


	9. Dare

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I'm trying to get better at that! ;) So, here's a quick update before I have to run to class in half an hour. Enjoy!**

**Dare**

"I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU!" Zach Taylor yelled at Kim Hart and Jason Scott. The three twelve year olds, along with Billy Cranston and Trini Kwan, were sitting in Zach's basement playing Truth or Dare.

Jason looked at Kim nervously from the corner of his eye. Kim stared at Zach adamantly. "What if I don't want to?"

"You have to!" Zach said, his eyes wide. "You can't turn down a triple dog dare!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Jason's eyes got bigger. "Wait…don't I get a say in this?"

Kim looked back at her best friend. "Do you want to?"

Jason gulped. "Uh…I dunno. I guess, since it's a dare."

"Alrighty, then."

"Let's do it."

The other three in the room held their breath as Jason and Kim started leaning closer to each other. Their lips touched for a total of five seconds, before they separated quickly, both of them blushing furiously.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Zack yelled, "I can't believe you actually did it!"

"You told us we couldn't turn down a triple dog dare!" Kim yelled back.

"Well, you could have...you just had to quadruple dog deny it!" Zach said, falling over on his side, laughing.

Kim's right eye twitched just slightly, and she clenched and unclenched her hands rapidly, before clenching them so hard that her knuckles turned white and her nails left little indents in her hands. Jason, Billy, and Trini looked at each other, knowing that something bad was about to happen. Kim stood up slowly and inched her way towards the guffawing preteen on the other side of the room. Zach finally stopped laughing, and wiped the tears away from his eyes before opening them. The omnipresent smile on his face slowly fell as he looked up at the fuming girl in front of him. He scooted backwards, trying to get away from her, and she kept moving closer and closer to him. Zach hit the wall, and his eyes went wide. An evil grin spread across Kim's face. Zach screamed and frantically pushed himself off the ground, running past Kim and up the stairs. Kim chased after him, and Zach's screams were heard throughout the entire house. The other three stayed in their places on the floor, laughing. After their laughter subsided, Trini looked at Jason seriously. "So...what did you think?"

Jason looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know...the thing you and Kim did..." she whispered, as if she were talking about the most scandalous thing in the world.

"Oh...that." Jason thought for a moment, before a small smile passed across his face. "Truthfully? I think I'm gonna marry that girl."

Twelve Years Later

Jason Scott carried his wife of approximately one day, two hours, and fifty-eight minutes over the threshold to their hotel room in Hawaii (look up specific place). He placed her gently on the immaculately made king-size bed. He hopped onto the other side of the bed and put his arms around his wife. "What should we do now, Mrs. Scott?"

The former Kimberly Hart looked up at her husband of approximately one day, two hours, and fifty-nine minutes, and a huge grin spread across her face. "Kiss me. I triple dog dare you."


End file.
